roadtohillnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lordrazor14
i am a wiki contributor, i like editing pages, and making new pages, i made the Underground city page, then Lordrazor14 put in a picture, i just made Gate guard page like a few miniutes ago, i like Susie. "Thanks for the support, you're a true fan!" :) - Lordrazor14 Merry Christmas, and have a happy New Year! Wow! Road to Hill Nothing: Apocalypse is getting better as each new episode comes, and they become more mysterious, (i never expected Howard Gallow to make a return) it reminds me of volume 1, so many secrets, and very spooky, so Road to Hill Nothing is great and i hope you have a happy new year! HAPPY NEW YEAR!! LORDRAZOR14!!!!!! ' '''From a wiki contributor and Claw ' Really glad to see another series on the way! Great Job on Road to Hill Nothing! ''':-) :-)... Hello Lordrazor14! you have done a great job on the series! Well Done! ;-) good luck with the new series! Hill Nothing fan here, will Doctor Alexia return to the series? Doctor Alexia may make a return, I am not sure yet which characters will be coming back, more updates soon though guys about the new volume. PS. new RTHN: Apocalypse episode coming very soon! :) - Lordrazor14 '' Glad to hear that Lordrazor14! Hill Nothing fan!! I think the Shadow Sword series will awesome! '''"Thanks a lot, should turn out good if I don't rush it lol!" :) - Lordrazor14 Hey Lordrazor14, a while back when those new articles came out about the Guardians, i was thinking will the Guardians return? they have been gone for quite a while, most of the Guardians have been killed by Susie, but there are still Guardians around like some on Romad, so will the Guardians make a return after being absent for so long? ''"Yes, the Guardians will return soon, most likely in the next volume (volume 7) ''There's going to be some news about the next volume soon, once RTHN: Apocalypse is finished I'll start work on the new volume, aswell as getting Shadow Sword: File 2 on YouTube" :) - Lordrazor14 '''''Very glad to hear that old boy! Good luck! Good luck Lordrazor14 with your new Shadow Sword: File 2 (Series), and and your upcoming volume 7, so i wish you the best of luck! "If you guys have Facebook-please make sure you "like" the Road to Hill Nothing page, you'll get weekly updates, thanks!" - Lordrazor14 YO! Hey Lordrazor14! ever thought of writing/creating a series of books or stories based on the Road to Hill Nothing series? who knows? it could be a good seller! "Hello! Yes I have thought about that before, it is something that I may consider doing in the near future" :) - Lordrazor14 Hello Lordrazor14, will Stephen Cornel make a appearence in the new Shadow Sword series? cause we have not seen him for a while. "Perhaps, I guess that would be a good idea maybe having him in the series, thanks for the idea!" :) - Lordrazor14 Why does Road to Hill Nothing remind me of Resident evil? Please Lordrazor14! add a picture to the Hill Nothing subway page! Hill Nothing Will Hill Nothing always remain a doomed unpopulated ghost town? Well Done! I just read your recent Blog post, and after reading it, i can tell that your new volume 7 will be fantastic, i always wondered if Outpost IV would return, and if the original charactes like Doctor Alexia, would return. The Guardians are my favorite characters, and now they will return! and The Fallen will make a comeback! i recall when you posted the i am legend series, man! i watched that over and over again, then Road to Hill Nothing came out! i still remember the first chapter of Susie and her Dad shouting and fighting, that first chapter was only the beginning of a legendary series! so good luck with Volume 7 and the Shadow Sword series! oh, and the Apocalypse series! so good luck Lordrazor14! "Thanks a lot! I'll try'n get a lot of the things that fans have wanted in previous series for this next volume, such as character returns, aswell as location returns. Thanks again for your kind words, please feel free to ask me questions whenever, I'll always try to get back to you as soon as I can" :) - Lordrazor14 The Fallen Hi Lordrazor14, ever since we got the good news about the Guardians returning, and The Fallen returning aswell, i was thinking, are the Fallen that will return will be the Elite troop or just regular Fallen troops. "Well I don't want to reveal too much, but the Fallen in the new series will be survivers of the Dark Lord's army from 2032, the one's that survived the Battle of Outpost IV. After Kurvious returns (after he was belived to be dead) he becomes the leader of The Fallen, and begins a war against the Global republic" :) - Lordrazor14 WOW THANKS! looking forward to seeing the next volume! Character names By anychance Lordrazor14, do you have any characters in the Road to Hill Nothing series named, Nigel, Josh or Ruth?